Deathly Game
by MiyoChan94
Summary: Juvia is always stalking Gray, but when Gray dates Rosa, Juvia's actions become wild. Will she cause someone their life? Gray X OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Death Threats

Rosa hooks arms with Gray. Ever since she woke up six months ago they have been dating. At first she couldn't stand Gray because of his constant stripping and his obliviousness toward Juvia, but when she woke up. Gray was sitting next to her. Fully clothed. He was practicing on how to tell her he had feelings for her; he noticed she was awake a few seconds later. He wasn't completely oblivious to feelings. Then the stripping wasn't a problem either. In fact it was quite useful. Everyone in the guild knew. Especially the very jealous Juvia, Natsu on the other hand is more oblivious than Gray. He hasn't noticed a thing.

Gray takes her to her apartment. Once there he pins her up against the door and kisses her passionately. Rosa jumps up and wraps her legs around him. She feels for the doorknob and opens the door. Natsu has been in her living room waiting. He looks up and see's Rosa being kissed by Gray. Happy, who was asleep in Natsu's lap, wakes up and yells. "AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" Gray and Rosa looks over in shock. Natsu is frozen. He then stands practically knocking Happy off his lap. Rosa lets go of Gray. She walks forward trying to calm him. Natsu speeds past her and slugs Gray in the face.  
"Natsu!" Her hand is in flames. She walks over and slaps him. "I understand you're trying to protect you little sister but be civil-" Natsu interrupts her by looking over at Gray with a frightful expression.  
"Hurt her and I'll kill you." With that he walks out with Happy and without a word Gray gets up.

Rosa runs over and looks at his face. There's blood on his lip. "I-I'm sorry... Here let me clean that." She kisses him and licks the blood off. He smiles.  
"Let's just get this date started." They stand. Rosa goes into her room to get something else on, and Gray pours them both some wine. She walks out with a grim look. "Rosa?" She has a note in her hand. He takes it from her. Juvia is peeking out of a vase. She turned her body into water. She watches their reactions. Gray reads it.  
"You better leave Gray or else!" Gray's expression isn't what Juvia expected. It was more pissed than anything. He crumples it.  
"That was uncalled for. I won't let anyone hurt you Rosa!" He holds her and kisses her cheek. "I love you..."

Juvia tips the vase over and slips under the door. "That was weird."  
"I-I'll clean it." Rosa cleans it quickly trying to get her mind off the letter. It didn't help. Gray holds her from behind. He could tell her breathing is hard.  
"Is everything ok Rosa?"  
"Y-yeah. Just what happened with Natsu, and then the letter... I'm scared."  
"Many will disapprove Rosa. I don't give two shits about them. I love you and I always will. Even if there are more threats to come."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Birthday Surprise

Rosa is at the table looking extremely tired and down. Lucy walks over and sits next to her and Cana right behind her. "Hey why you looking so down?" Cana asks.  
"Yeah you should be happy! I mean it is yours and Natsu's birthday." Rosa smiles a bit.  
"Thanks you guys but I'm worried."  
"About what?" Lucy asks. Rosa sighs.  
"Natsu found out about me and Gray last night... he hit him and left, then I found this note," She slides the note to Cana and Lucy. "it worries me and I don't know who sent it."

Cana and Lucy look at each other and say simultaneously. "Juvia."  
"Juvia sent this? But why?"  
"She has this stalker crush on Gray. It's a bit too weird for my taste." Cana says.  
"I didn't think she'd go as far as threaten me..."  
"Stalkers are unpredictable." Lucy points out. "They do anything so they can get the one they love." Rosa stays quiet. She then feels two hands on her shoulders and jumps.

She turns and Gray is staring at her with a confused look. "Rosa? Are you ok?" She looks away with tears in her eyes.  
"I-I'm fine." She won't let Gray see her cry, but he knew better.  
"Alright. Let's go ok?" He rubs her cheek just beneath her eye to make a tear fall.  
"O-Ok." She stands and walks with Gray. They walk down the street in the warm sun. Rosa leans against his arm in silence. Grey looks down at her to make sure she's ok, but by the look on her face tells him otherwise.

He pulls her off to the side and sets her on a bench. "Rosa? What's wrong?" She stays silent then looks him in the eye.  
"Gray... Juvia loves you... and she will do anything to have you." He sighs and is getting ready to speak before she speaks again. "Why chose me? When you can have someone like Juvia... Someone who loves you unconditionally..."  
"Rosa that's ridiculous. Juvia doesn't love me. It's an obsession. I want someone I love that loves me back, who doesn't stalk me, or sabotage my relationships."  
"Relationships?"  
"I'm talking about that note. I didn't want to scare you but I knew it was from Juvia. She has done it to girls all around the guild. When we are just friends. Look Rosa. I love you for your heart. It's kind, loving, and true." He kisses her gently on the lips. "Now how about that birthday surprise hm?"

He takes her to his place. It's a small dorm in the boys living quarters. His room only consists of a bed, kitchen, and bathroom. He has a dinner ready. Rosa smiles. Gray pulls out a seat for her, she sits and he slides her in. He sits across from her. She begins to eat. "Do you want anything? Wine or-"  
"Actually, can you just get me some ice water? I'm honestly not feeling too good today." He gets the water and sets it in front of her.  
"Are you ok?"  
"Yeah. I think it's a cold but I have an appointment at the doctors tomorrow just in case."  
"Want me to come?"  
"No I'm ok." She says with a smile. "I'm sure all they will say is I need some rest."

After dinner they move to his bed. Gray gently pecks her on the neck. His lips are kind of chilly to Rosa. He slides her skirt up and then kisses her inner thigh. "G-Gray..." She exhales. He looks back up at her and kissed her. He slowly slides himself in her. She moves away. "Rosa?"  
"Sorry... That was... really uncomfortable for some reason."  
"It hurt?"  
"No not hurt... Just felt weird. I never felt that before..."  
"Maybe we shouldn't tonight. Let's wait to see what the doctor says." She nods. "It's late. Want to stay here tonight?"  
"Yeah I'd like that."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Confession

The next day, Gray went into the guild alone. Natsu walks up to him. "Where's Rosa?" Gray looks at Natsu sleepily and yawns.  
"She went to the doctors. She felt sick all night so I stayed up and talked to her."  
"You didn't go with her?"  
"She didn't want me to. She was really cranky this morning." Natsu nods the thinks about it.  
"Wait, why were you with my sister all night?!" He yells.  
"Because it was her birthday and I surprised her with dinner."  
"You had sex didn't you?!"  
"Nope. Not last night."

Natsu continues yelling when Gray notices Juvia watching him from behind a pillar. He sighs and walks over to her ignoring Natsu. "Juvia. I'm only gonna ask you one last time. Stop stalking me."  
"But Juvia-"  
"Look stop ok. I'm with Rosa." After he says that Rosa walks in and sees them. Juvia grabs a hold of Gray's arms.  
"I know Gray loves Juvia as much as Juvia loves Gray! Juvia has a kind of love Rosa never will have!"

Rosa stands frozen and tears up. Macao walks over to pat her on the shoulder, but she walks away. She goes home and slams the door. She rests her head on the door and cries. After a while she takes a bath and shuts her curtains. She lies on her bed and stares at the wall.

Gray finally gets rid of Juvia and looks around the guild. He goes to Macao and Wakaba's table. "Hey have you guys seen Rosa?" Macao drinks a drink.  
"Earlier but she left almost instantly."  
"Did you see where she went?"  
"Well when I went to call for her it looked as if she was going home, but she seemed off. As though she was zoned out."  
"Thanks."

He rushes to her house and knocks. "Rosa? You home?" He knocks again. "Rosa?" She doesn't answer. He walks outside and makes a set of stairs looking into her window. He looks in but the curtains make it hard to see. He sighs and looks around town for her, but he doesn't find her. He goes back to the guild, and goes up to Natsu. "Hey, Natsu? Have you seen Rosa?"  
"No I haven't why?"  
"She wasn't at home and I couldn't find her around town. Macao said she was here for a second then gone."  
"I'll help you find her."

Natsu rushes over to Rosa's and knocks. "Rosa! I know you're in there." She opens it a crack then lets him in. Her eyes are red and puffy. "Whoa what's the matter? Have you been crying?" She tears up and hugs Natsu.  
"N-Natsu... Gray and Juvia are perfect for each other... G-Gray would be h-happier with her..." Her head is buried in his chest.

He looks at her in shock. "Why would you say that?"  
"B-Because I would just hold him back..."  
"Rosa what's going on?"  
"N-Natsu... I-I'm pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Visit

Those words hit Natsu like a ton of bricks. The front of his shirt is soaked with tears; he tries to calm her, as well as calming himself. He strokes her hair in silence. He just lets her cry all she wants. When she's finished, she pulls her head away from his chest. Natsu's face has nothing but mixed expressions. He looks sad, then angry, back to sad, the kind of happy, then back to angry. When he looks at Rosa, he has tears in his eyes. "Are you sure?" She nods and kind of holds herself. "Then why are you talking about him being perfect with someone else?" She wipes her eyes and looks at him.  
"Because… if I don't stop dating him, Juvia….. will probably try to hurt me… and I don't want her to hurt the baby… I don't want you to tell him…. or anyone else….. I'll tell Master…. but I don't want anyone else to find out."

She is deeply saddened by her own words, but they sort of made sense to Natsu. He takes a deep breath and reluctantly nods his head. "You're doing this for the safety of the baby. I feel it's wrong not to tell Gray though. He has a right to know."  
"But then he'd want to stay with me….. I'll tell him…. as long as she ain't around. I'm going to talk Master. Will you come with me?" Natsu nods and walks with her to the guild. Gray isn't around.

She walks into Makarov's office. "Master?"  
"Rosa my girl. Is something the matter?"  
"I have to quit the guild…. Just for a while…."  
"Why….?" Rosa explains everything, leaving out the Gray and Juvia detail. Makarov sighs and walks out to the guild and has them all quiet down.

He takes a deep breath before speaking. "Today we are going to celebrate!" He yells so the whole room can hear. Gray walks in and looks up. "We are celebrating the arrival and departure of a member of Fairytail! Rosa Dragneel!" There are mutters among the crowd. "She is leaving Fairytail for awhile, but she will remain in our hearts until she returns!" Gray's heart stops. Rosa walks down the stairs with Natsu. Gray tries to go over to her, but a crowd forms and he can't get close.

She doesn't answer anyone's questions; she just pushes her way through. She bumps into Gray. He holds her shoulders, he is talking but he's drowned out by everyone else. He then drags her outside and looks her in the eye. "Rosa…?"  
"I-I think we should break up" His eyes widen.  
"R-Rosa! Why?!" She can't even look him in the eye. He kisses her. "P-please don't do this….. I love you…." Just then a whip made of water flies out and hits Rosa knocking her back into a wall. Juvia jumps out of a tree with tears in her eyes.  
"STAY AWAY FROM MY GRAY!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Natsu comes out of nowhere. "Rosa!" He grabs her and glares at Gray. "Control your damn girlfriend!"  
"She isn't my girlfriend! Rosa is you moron!" He tries to get close to her.  
"Stay away from her! Now I understand why she wanted to end it! It's because of her!" Points to Juvia. "I'll make sure you never see her again!" He rushes her to the hospital. Meanwhile, Gray grabs Juvia's shoulder.  
"What the hell Juvia!? You could have killed her!"  
"Is Gray not pleased? I could have freed you from her."  
"I didn't want to be free! I wanted her Juvia! I love her!"  
"She has Gray under a spell! You don't truly love her-"  
"Yes I do! Get it through your mind! I don't love you!"

Gray rushes to the hospital and is greeted by Natsu in the waiting room. He has a grim expression. "You're lucky they survived."  
"They?"  
"Rosa and her baby…."  
"B-baby? Natsu what are you-"  
"Rosa is having a baby….. and it's not yours." Gray felt like he was stabbed by two knives. One in the heart and one in the stomach.  
"What are you-"  
"She is back there with the father. If I were you…. I'd leave them be."

Gray stands there in shock. "I don't believe that crap! Let me see her!" Gray tries to go past Natsu.  
"She doesn't want to see you! Now leave!" Gray can feel tears in his eyes.  
"Fine…. But I want to talk to her when she gets out of here." He storms out. Natsu walks in the back to Happy and Rosa. Happy is poking her stomach and Rosa is giggling. She sees Natsu  
"Where have you been?" She asks him.  
"Taking care of business. The doctors said you can go home at any time."

Rosa checks herself out of the hospital and goes home. Gray is at her door waiting. "Gray?" She stops in the middle of the hall. Gray looks at her with a look of anger and sadness. "G-Gra-"  
"Tell me it's not true." He says in a low voice. Rosa stands there.  
"I-It is. I thought you'd be happy for me."  
"Great… Yeah I'm happy. Happy to see you go."  
"Wh-what…?"  
"You were so willing to just give us up and now I know why!" He raises his voice.  
"Gray calm down!" She cries.  
"You're telling me to calm down?! This isn't the situation to calm down! You know what, just live happily with your new family! I'm out of here…." He walks down the stairs with a shocked Rosa standing in the hallway.

(Hi everyone! I worded this weirdly and here is why. Natsu told Gray a lie so if you think I was just skippin around I'm not. Thank you for reading Chapter 5 ^^)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It's been about a month since the fight with Gray. Rosa has grown depressed, never leaving her house and just staying confined in her room. Natsu comes over for a visit or two a day, but she just continues to look out the window with a small glimmer of hope. Natsu feels guilty and wants to tell her it was all his fault, but it was too late. Everyday Rosa sees families pass by her window, but this time was different.

Natsu was talking about this mission that he, Lucy, Erza, and Gray went on. He was careful not to mention Gray, but Rosa wasn't listening. She was staring out the window like usual. She sees a young couple walk by; the women looked to be about a month farther than Rosa. The man just suddenly stops and kisses her and then kisses her stomach. She wants to cry, but if that was bad, what she saw next was worse.

Gray and Juvia walks by. Juvia is clung to Gray's arm like a child with a lovey expression on her face. Rosa covers her mouth. Her eyes overflow with tears, each one stinging as they rolled down her cheeks. She runs to the bathroom and gets sick. Gray looks up at Rosa's empty window, his heart aches. He honestly doesn't know what to think anymore. He never sees anyone but Natsu over at her apartment.

He stops and looks at her window for a long time. "Gray?" Juvia looks up at him then where he is looking. Her grip gets tighter actually hurting him.  
"Ow! Juvia… go on ahead. I have some business here." Juvia storms off and Gray walks up to Rosa's door. Natsu is walking out of it. He shuts the door quietly then turns. He faces Gray with surprise.  
"What are you doing here?!" He spits at Gray.  
"Don't play this crap. I know you lied! Rosa isn't pregnant, and I know she still loves me!"  
"She is pregnant! But she doesn't love you anymore! You don't love her!"

Gray tightens his hand into a fist. "Of course I love her. I've always loved her."  
"What about Juvia?"  
"What about her?"  
"Your dating her now aren't you!?"  
"Hell no! She just clings herself to me now! I love Rosa! I was hurt and I said some things to her….. " As he remembers he becomes sad. "Even if she doesn't love me….. Let me just say I'm sorry…."

Natsu hesitates, but lets him in. "She's resting so you're going to have to wait." Gray walks in and into her room. He missed that room. He missed everything about it. Especially the sleeping Rosa. He sits beside her and moves her hair away from her face. She looks thin, and sickly. Gray sighs and pulls up a chair beside her. He waits for what seems like hours until Rosa finally moves.  
"Rosa?" He looks at her face. She slowly opens her eyes and just looks at Gray. "Rosa the things I said I didn't mean…. I'm sorry for what I said. When Natsu told me you was pregnant and that the father was with you-"  
"The… father? Gray the father wasn't with me…. you're the father Gray. I told Natsu to tell you." Gray's mind just got jumbled around.  
"I-I'm the what….?" He can't find the words.  
"You're the baby's father. No one else is."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

His eyes remain covered by his hair. He looks so serious, but she can't read his eyes. "Rosa." She looks at him and tilts her head. He turns to face her and flicks her in the forehead.  
"Ow! Graaaaay..." She rubs the place that she got flicked.  
"You're looking too thin! You need to eat! You need to go outside and feel sunshine! Y-You need to be with friends! You need to take care of yourself because your body isn't just yours now!"

Rosa's eyes become wide, then soften up until she's got tears rolling down her face. "Gray..." He grabs her hand and holds it tight.  
"I love you Rosa. I always have. Now I have someone else to love." He puts his hand on her stomach and rubs it. Rosa smiles then it fades.  
"What about Juvia?"  
"We have to make it seem like Natsu's plan is still working. How about late night dates?" Rosa nods seeing that it was the only way to see each other without Juvia. "By the way." Rosa tilts her head. "How far are you?"  
"That's a little rude, but you don't know so, 4 months almost 5."

Gray thinks for awhile. "It must have been that one time." They both blush just thinking about it. So the baby should be due around…. January?"  
"Mhm, sometime around there." Gray perks up and puts a finger over Rosa's mouth.  
"Crap, Juvia."  
"What about her?" She whispers.  
"I walk her home now for her to stop that infernal stalking. Let's meet up tonight. I'll pick you up at nine." He gives her a quick peck on the cheek and rushes out. Rosa stands by the window. It's raining.

Juvia is standing in front of the apartments staring at the front door. Gray runs out and the rain clears up. She clamps onto him instantly. Gray looks up at the window and smiles at her. Rosa smiles back. He walks Juvia home. She turns to him. "Would Gray like to come in?"  
"No I have someplace to be tonight."  
"Where?"  
"I don't think that's any of your business."  
"But… if Juvia is Gray's girlfriend-"  
"You're not my girlfriend!" He says more with shock than anger. "Look Juvia. I can't date you. I don't love you like you love me. So please…. stop while you're ahead." He turns to leave. Juvia stands there watching him. She runs after him.  
"Gray!" He turns and she kisses him.


End file.
